


Зимнее имя

by WinterStoat, WTF ShkaFF 2021 (ShkaFF)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShkaFF/pseuds/WTF%20ShkaFF%202021
Summary: Tри женщины в жизни Джона Сноу и только одно имя в сердце
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Зимнее имя

Зима понемногу уходит, но они забрались так далеко на север, словно догоняя её, что ночами метели воют и кидаются на слабые стены их палатки, будто никакой весны в мире просто не существует.

Джон привык к храпу Тормунда, к чадному теплу затухающего костра, к запаху меха и неприятному душку прогорклого жира. Он не мечтает о большем. Конечно, они обязательно где-нибудь осядут, построят поселение, дорогу к Винтерфеллу, может быть, даже замок. Это всё планы, но не мечты.

Джон не имеет права мечтать и желать большего, чем теплая палатка в студеную весеннюю ночь, надежный друг, жесткое вяленое мясо и вечная тяжесть меховой одежды. 

Иногда ему начинает казаться, что так было всегда, и будет ещё вечность или две.

Но сегодня прилетел ворон. И Джон боится закрыть глаза, боится уснуть под суровую колыбельную метели и Тормундова храпа. Всё потому, что ворон – это прошлое, оставленное за разрушенной Стеной, за долгими-долгими милями дорог, за громкими именами и титулами. Оно смотрит на него непроницаемо черными глазами, поворачивает голову то вправо, то влево, каркает то ли презрительно, то ли ободряюще – никогда не поймешь. 

А потом обязательно снятся сны. Раньше снилось разное. В последнее время одно и то же. И лучше бы это были битвы или ходоки. Или что угодно ещё!

Он смутно помнит прошлую жизнь, ту, что была до его смерти. Будто сквозь пыльное стекло, рябью по воде он сохранил ощущение тепла, воды, девичьей кожи. Всё начинается там, в пещере, рядом с первой любовью, боль от которой никак не хотела отпускать, а теперь даже имя оставляет равнодушным, как ветер или скрип снега под ногами.

Всё всегда начинается с неё. Вода теплая, расходится кругами от них так же, как тихий грудной смех. Джон почти не помнит её лица – от этого тоже очень больно, словно и её предал, убил в посмертии, не сохранив даже памяти о дерзкой одичалой. От этого чувства приходит первая боль.

И тогда вода поднимается, поднимается, начинает укачивать, поет скрипом такелажа, плещется о борта, подбирается к высокому ложу. Джон всегда задерживает дыхание, прижимая крепче хрупкое сильное тело. Он смотрит, как серебряные волосы рассыпаются по постели ореолом, как покрывают руки, грудь и живот, сотканные из лунного света и валирийской стали. Джон не смеет поднять голову и посмотреть в фиалковые глаза. То ли боится увидеть тонкую струйку крови на мертвом лице, то ли гнев и осуждение, то ли растерянность и неверие. Он выполнил долг и убил. И ему больно, больно, больно… Джон не дышит, держится из последних сил, хотя легкие уже горят.

Этот огонь перекидывается, переливается из него, безумный и неотвратимый. Он, наконец, позволяет себе выдох – чистым пламенем выжигает своё истинное имя на всем, что попадается на глаза, закручивает в страшные вихри, опаляя серебро волос, превращая в такой же огонь, только текучий, как синяя вода её глаз, как обжигающая медь её волос. Джону очень страшно: он боится, что сожжет и эту нежную чуть розоватую кожу, высокие скулы, брови вразлет, похожие на черный росчерк воронова крыла в небе. 

Но в её глазах застыла зима, там столько холода, что весь огонь его крови бессилен сделать хоть что-то. Да Джон и не хочет ничего делать. Он, наконец, дышит, дышит полной грудью, слушает, как бешено ревет драконье пламя его крови, и впервые не боится. Вокруг него только сияющие льды, голубые искры на белоснежном снегу, безоблачное синее морозное небо. Даже когда его называли Королем Севера, он не чувствовал Север настолько своим, как чувствует, держа её в руках, остужая гнев и боль о живой, любящий и милосердный холод её глаз, усмиряя ярость в ровном биении её сердца.

Джон задыхается от счастья. И благодарит всех Старых богов за то, что успевает проснуться раньше, чем произнесет имя.

Ему кажется, что если он хоть раз, даже шепотом скажет: «Санса», ветер подхватит его голос и унесет на иссиня-черных крыльях или белоснежных лютоволчьих лапах в Винтерфелл. И тогда выбора не останется.

Джон лжет сам себе, что выбор есть сейчас.

Утром на крыше палатки сидит ворон. Поворачивает голову вправо, влево. Смотрит внимательно, что-то выискивая на лице Джона Сноу, и взлетает в высокое пронзительно синее небо, исчезая в нем росчерком крыльев.

Джон не знает, когда сдастся и пойдет следом. Он старается дышать как можно тише, кутается в тяжелые меха, прячет за ними бушующую драконью кровь и думает, что молчит, хотя губы шевелятся не переставая, повторяя одно и то же зимнее имя.


End file.
